Dreaming with the sky
by Psique94
Summary: I ve only known one thing for my whole life: I want to fly. However i can t. That s why i am stuck in this boring life in this boring town.At least, it used to be boring until he appeared...


**Hello everyone!**

**I am a new writter in . I am spanish and my english isn´t perfect but i really want to improve so i am going to try my best to write this story in both languages. So if you read some mistakes please don´t freak out. No flames! I haven´t been studying English for too long.**

**This is a Sasunaru story. Don´t like it don´t read it! I´m writting it from Naruto´s POV.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto,nor any character in this story.  
><strong>

My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And this is my story.

When I was two I found out that I had a dream deep inside of me, a dream I needed to accomplish. I wanted to fly. That was my wish and of course when you are a kid you believe that anything can happen, just like you believe in Santa or magic. But then you grow up and you understand how wrong you were. And that was what made me unhappy. Because my dream was to fly. I wanted to jump and stay in the air, and to never go back to earth. I wanted to fly far away. Because I lived in a small town called Konoha and I wanted to leave. Don´t misunderstand me, the town is wonderful and it´s sunny all the time. Anyone would love to live in Konoha. But as far as I´m concerned it is really boring and small and there is never anything exciting going on.

When I was eleven, on New Year's Eve, I made a wish: "If angels do exist please send me mine". Obviously, no angel appeared. That´s when I lost any hope I had left in magic and supernatural.

I became a really pessimistic boy and I didn´t believe in hope. Once, when I was eleven, a child asked me why I was like that, so pessimistic.

"Cause if you only wait for bad things to happen you never get disappointed and you never stop smiling" I answer. I had made myself believe that in order to find an explanation for my behavior. But I guess the kid understood me better than I thought he did because he said:

"You never smile you´re always sad. You are a freak"

And he left me alone. I used to believe after that that I would never have friends. Who would want to befriend with a freak like me? They were right, I was never happy. How could I be? Everyone has got a dream, but most people don´t know theirs. We spend our whole life looking for a meaning, for a reason to live. And I knew mine. I wanted to fly. But it was impossible. That is why I was never happy. How can you be happy when your only wish can´t come true? You can´t. Or so I believed.

As I said before, I didn´t have friends when I was younger. "That´s alright, I though, I am just a freak". And I cried. I cried a lot actually. I cried for days. In fact, if I think about it I used to be a crybaby. But one day I stopped crying. I had grown used to being alone. But when being alone became something normal, Haku appeared. I was fourteen when he approached me and told me he liked my eyes. You see I have pretty blue eyes.

I´ve always been a short blond guy but Haku was even shorter than me. He was the prettiest guy I had ever seen, so much that he looked a lot like a girl. He found out later than he was gay. Of course I didn´t mind. He was my best friend and I would love him no matter what. Haku and I spent a lot of time together and we shared the same classes. He only had one flaw and it had both name and surname: Momochi Zabuza. He was so in love with the guy that it sickened me. The jerk cheated on him all the time. But whenever I told Haku to dump him he would say "I can´t. I love him". I don´t think I will ever understand it.

Even though Haku´s friendship meant a lot to me I never stopped being unhappy. My dream was still there but I didn´t talk about it anymore. I only told my mother once and it was because I was very depressed.

My mother is a very strong woman who has been through a lot. When she was 18, a really hot guy took a liking to her. My mother wasn´t really good with boys so she tried her best to make the relationship work. But the guy was a jerk. He used her, he cheated on her and then he abused her. The problem was that even then, she loved him. And she always forgave him. My mother gave herself to that guy. And he left her when she was pregnant. Yeah, that guy was my father. When I was 15 I met him. He claimed he wanted to get to know me. I actually believed he cared but I was wrong: he asked me for money and left again.

It was quite hard to accept how stupid I had been. My mother cried a lot when she found out about everything. She still feels guilty. She thinks it´s her fault. But it isn´t. I would never blame her.

I studied in Konoha High. I didn´t get good grades even though I tried hard. It´s not that I am stupid but I never got anything more than Cs.

I met the girl of my dreams in high school. Her name was Haruno Sakura. She was the most popular girl of the class. And so beautiful: pink hair, big green eyes and beautiful lips. I had the biggest crush on her. But she wouldn't look my way. She was too intelligent, too pretty and too amazing for someone like me I guess.

Even though I didn´t believe I had a chance I kept trying to make Sakura glance at me. I wanted her to notice me. I wanted her to understand that I could make her truly happy. If only she would let me.

Whenever I needed time for myself I would go to my room. I could always trust my mother when I needed to talk about something, and Haku was always ready to listen to me but sometimes I needed to be alone. Because from time to time I needed time to let my mind wonder free. And I would close my eyes and I would see wings, amazing wings. And a small smile would appear in my face. And, for a moment, I would imagine that I could fly. And everything would be perfect.

I never though, when I closed my eyes and I dreamed about two wings, that my life was about to change.

**So, how did you guys like it?**


End file.
